Stargate: New Blood
by BIG Z1776
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE When the SGC realizes its team is getting older the military turns to the next generation. A select few young and eager teenagers are recruited to join the most elite program the world has ever seen. Will these youngsters be able to live up to the title of SG-1 and rise to defend Earth from an ancient and dark evil? New team, new weapons, new enemy, same old fight
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who had read the story this one replaces things will be totally different in terms of plot and the quality of writing, I hope. For those of you who haven't read this here's the basic concept of the story as a whole. I'd like to thank Senrab Nomis for the Beta read and pointers, he is an astounding author and his story: **_**The Ongoing Journey**_**, is amazing, I encourage you to look him up.**

**As time goes on the normal team and staff of the SGC is beginning to get older, thus, the SGC needs to find new replacements. But for an organization like the SGC, efficiency is high on the list of priorities. So what they would need are replacements that can do the same job as the SG-1 before them, and then be able to do other things on top of that. All this training is expensive and time consuming, meaning the SGC would want a large return on their investment of time and resources. So, they choose younger candidates that have been chosen for numerous reasons and qualifications, so that they'll be able to stay a long time and do the job they would be trained to do. The names and personalities of the characters are based off of real people with slight changes to their names for the sake of their own privacy. **

**As usual, I do not own Stargate SG-1 (This should be implied, I mean there's a reason it's called 'Fan Fiction'), if I did the show would still be going strong. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

_The dust was thick, their sight was almost useless. But they just kept coming. White hot plasma rounds flew in from all directions at the surrounded team. Their Marine backup was dead, their bodies lying still against the wall of the bunker or spread out down the way they had come. Artillery fire shook the very ground as more dust fell onto their heads as the ceiling threatened to give way any second. The dull thundering of their loud weapons competed with the roar of the battle going on all around them. Death was everywhere, whether it be the shell plated enemy warriors or the armored Taur'i Marines and SG Teams. Their every breath came ragged in their chests as they choked on the smoke and dust. Plasma smashed into the sandbags they took cover behind and glassed the cover of the stubborn troops._

"_Man they're everywhere!" Ryan yelled as his shotgun boomed out at a group of hostile troops charging him. Sparks and blood flew off their bodies as the AA-12 punched through their armor and bodies._

"_We can beat 'em come on!" Randy yelled back, tossing a grenade, her last, down the corridor that another large group was coming through._

"_We're running low on ammo!" Major Delrio called out as he ducked down to reload._

"_Make each shot count!" Colonel Gage yelled back, firing his own XM-8 in a controlled burst into an enemy soldier as he leaped over a pile of rubble from the ceiling collapsing._

"_Trust me I am!" Michael snapped back, firing his last weapon, his pistol at the incoming enemies._

_Their situation was hopeless, they had little to no ammo, their backup was gone, their very position was threatening to topple down on top of them! Enemy troops were still swarming them from all four directions, and they were almost on top of them. The dark armor of the enemy troops was practically all they could see down those halls as the concrete corridor continued to degrade and pour dust and devris down on SG-1. They were dead, and knew it._

"_We're not gonna make it are we?" a single concerned voice from Lieutenant Krissy Waters voiced as she looked Gage in the eye through his clear visor._

_Each of them simply looked at him from their positions, their faces etched with fear, worry, and pain. Zach looked at them all, and brought himself to the indisputable conclusion that she was right. After all they had gone through, after all the near death experiences they had squeezed out of, their paths ended here. This was their last hurrah, their last battle. None of them wouldn't leave here alive. Gage looked to Jackie as she swallowed down her doubt as tears threatened to form in her eyes she nodded, accepting the cruel twist of fate._

"_It's been an honor to serve with each and every one of you. Let's go down swinging."_

**Chapter One**

Location: USA, Galveston, Texas, Texas A&M University at Galveston AKA Texas Maritime Academy

Date: April 12, 2016

Time: 0700 Lima

The humid air seemed to suffocate all who breathed it, the heat was quite burdening, especially in Navy White Service Dress Uniforms. But then again, the Corp could have them wearing their Dress Blues, then they'd all be suffering! The Lieutenants walked carefully down the line of Delta Company of the Texas Maritime Academy with eyes closely tuned to see anything wrong in the least with their finest of uniforms. Every one of the sixty plus Cadets stood at rigid attention, doing their best thousand yard stares, keeping their bearing as best they could. A single freshman, Midshipman Fourth Class Zach Gage stood in the rear of the large formation, focusing on not locking his knees and keeping his eyes glued to the back of his Fish Buddy's head so that his CO wouldn't jump him in front of the whole Corp of Cadets. It had happened to him in O-Week, but then again, it happened to every Fish during that brutal week of Hell orchestrated by men and women who had been through it already and were Hell-bent on making it tougher on the next group of Freshman to brave the gauntlet. It was cycle that would never end, and each time it simply got tougher and tougher, until one year a Fish would end up pressing charges for something or in a worst case scenario dying! It happened up at main campus in College Station before, but thankfully never down here in Galveston, where the exclusively Navy ROTC Cadets of the Texas Maritime Academy trained for a life at sea in the Navy and Merchant Marines.

The Lieutenants walked slowly by, scanning a pair of Cadets at a time, and then either called them out on a violation or simply moved on without so much as a nod or acknowledgement. Suddenly, Lieutenant Peterson stood in front of Gage, eye to eye, daring him to break bearing as he scanned his uniform, his CO MIDN 1/C Dennis, held his breath as the career Navy officer stared down the tall freshman. In that moment, nothing mattered, the heat, the humidity, all that took a back seat to holding his face's muscles firmly contracted as he looked straight ahead, not daring to move even a hair. The single drop of sweat tickling at his the tip of Gage's nose, refusing to fall, froze as if it too knew that the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. It was the longest ten seconds of the inspection, and then it was over, with a crisp right face Lieutenant Peterson moved on down the line to the next Cadet to be inspected. Gage's CO stopped next to him, nodded to him and then moved on as the Lieutenants finished their inspection.

"Excellent inspection Midshipman Dennis, Delta Company looks good," Lieutenant Queens said tactfully to the tall lanky Senior.

"Thank you sir," Dennis replied, saluting smartly, his voice filled with relief, the two Navy men returned the salutes.

"Delta Company, dismissed!" called out the company XO, a Junior this time.

As one Delta Company spoke up, "Dismissed, aye aye sir!"

The group of cadets took a single step back and then twirled around as one unit and then visibly relaxed as they were freed from the constricting stance of attention. The unit immediately spread out to either return to their dorms on the opposite side of campus or straight to the mess hall right next to them. Zach Gage stayed with his buddies and walked up the stairs and into the nice cool waiting room of the mess hall.

"Man, they took forever this time!" one of the Freshman groaned aloud as they took off their Combination Covers and tucked them underneath their left arms.

"What do you expect? This was the first time they've had us wear the chokers!" Gage's roommate, George Walker, snapped back.

"I don't get why they're having the LO's wear them, we're Merchies! Not Navy."

"Some of us are genius," Walker responded, taking out his wallet to grab his ID which the teller used to swipe and make sure that they had paid for their meal.

Gage turned around to look back at the conversation to see their Admiral inside talking with a group of uniformed officers, Air Force officers.

"Well maybe it has to do with them," Gage pointed out, nodding towards a pair of sky blue uniformed General officers being escorted by the Admiral that was in charge of the Academy. Their chests were completely filled with ribbons and commendations and their shoulders were decorated with the distinctive ranks of generals emblazoned by stars ranging from the one star rank of a Brigadier General to the three stars of a Lieutenant General. The Brigadier was a woman, she was about the same height as the man with her blonde hair in a bun low on her head. She was quite attractive, even with the looming threat that a person wearing stars tends to pose. The man on the other hand wasn't as intimidating, but he certainly looked serious.

His hair was gray, but his stance and build displayed strength and confidence. He was smiling and chatting it up with the Admiral with the Brigadier talking occasionally, but she would also look at him with a quick glance, as if she were analyzing something.

"Gage, come on man let's go, you know better than to stare at brass," Samson, one of his friends said, shoving him in the back really quickly to get him moving.

The nineteen year old cadet simply turned around and handed to cafeteria lady his card and was let on through to get his food. The guy was tall, one of the tallest in his company, and the tallest on the drill team, hence his spot in the front of the column whenever they were marching or spinning rifles. The few number of cadets that were getting food just kept going through the line, talking about whatever it was that they had on their minds, the group of friends walked on through the line, their posture a bit straighter, their chests out a bit a further thanks to the snappy white uniforms they now wore. Especially when the Marine Biology girls that they usually sat with were in line ahead of them.

"Wonder what those flyboys were doin' here," Gage grumbled as they got their food and gingerly set it down so that it didn't spill onto their crisp white uniforms.

"Beats me, maybe they're just here for the sights."

"This is Galveston, the only sights out here are nasty beaches and the ladies that walk them."

"Hey!" one of their fellow Cadets, a girl, snapped back at them.

"I meant that in a good way!" the same Cadet tried recovering before he received a slug on the shoulder that actually would have left a bruise.

"You guys are idiots," Gage chuckled at his friends, "Listen, I've got a Calculus exam to study for, I'll catch you guys later."

"What leaving so soon?" Samson said, holding his arms out as if he were insulted.

"You know how he is with Calculus," another of his buddies said back.

"Damn straight, that class kicks my ass," Gage said back as he took his Combination Cover and walked away to put up his tray. His buddies continued to talk as he walked out to see that the Air Force generals were no longer present and that he was pretty much alone in the waiting room. So he pulled his Cover onto his head and strode out the door. It wasn't very far to his dorm where he always did his studying so he quickly went straight there, trying to walk a little extra fast so that he could get out of the heat. He always, like any member of the Corp of Cadets, took great pride in the uniform he wore, especially when the girls tanning by the pool took notice of the six foot two Freshman walking by, that was the sailor in him taking over.

He and his buddies had a saying whenever they went to College Station and the not so sober girls there would fondle over their white uniforms and the College Station Corp would give them dirty looks they would say, "Allure of the uniform, charm of a sailor." It really got under the skins of those guys up at main campus so there was a conspiracy that the reason that Galveston Cadets only marched into two games a season was because they looked better, if they managed to stay on step that is. Being Merchant Mariners, most of the Academy wasn't true Navy, but they were treated like it. But that came with the bonus of nice navy uniforms.

Zach continued to dwell in his mind as he instinctively walked in the shade as much as possible towards his room. He carefully pulled out his wallet and ID card and slipped his card into the door lock and pulled it out within a second and the green light on the lock blinked that the door had unlocked. So he opened the door to see that the lights inside were on. This was strange, as he had left turned them off before he had left for inspection. He opened the door anyway, maybe Walker turned them back on or something, he shrugged as he walked in and closed the door.

"Well took you long enough," a loud annoyed voice called out from behind him.

Zach jumped and whirled around, not recognizing the voice so immediately assumed that the person's intentions for being there weren't friendly. But to his surprise and shock, there they were, the same two two Generals from the Air Force that he had seen earlier with the Admiral. The man was standing, his hands in his pockets, his stance a bit slouched and relaxed, a slight grin on his face at how he had made the young man jump the way he had. Now that he was closer to him he was able to read his name tag: J. O'Neill. That name didn't ring any bells with Zach, but it didn't matter. He snapped right to attention, remembering that regulations said you'd better snap to attention when in the presence of a superior officer regardless of branch.

"General sir!"

"At ease Cadet," the female officer said, she was not as tall as O'Neill, but certainly military judging by her posture and just the strength and confidence she seemed to display, but there was another air too her, she seemed to give off the sense of outright brilliance. He had sensed that before, in the presence of his Professors, who were masters of their respective fields of study. You can feel and see their knowledge emanate off them like an aura, and this lady seemed to give off quite an aura. Her name tage read: S. Carter, "I'm Brigadier General Samantha Carter, United States Air Force."

"I'm _Major_," the man said, emphasizing the 'Lieutenant', "General Jack O'Neill…same outfit. And you?"

"Sir, Midshipman Fourth Class Gage sir!" Zach responded, snapping to attention and sounded off loudly, much to the amusement of O'Neill.

"Indoor voice please," O'Neill politely said to him, but it was almost like he were speaking to a child.

"Son, what we're about to tell you is deemed Top Secret, any disclosure of what we're about to tell you and show you will result, in your case, a General Court Martial and then if found guilty, severe punishment," Carter said, her tone deadly serious. According to the upper classmen in his company, severe punishment meant death by firing squad. So his blood ran cold when he heard her last two words.

Gage furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, why were they telling him this? He had nothing to do with matters of national security. Especially ones that could get him shot for treason! But then he saw Carter pull out a piece of paper from a small briefcase on his bed and hand it to him.

"Sign that, if you want to hear more about what we're offering you," O'Neill said, his face was locked into one of the best poker faces he had ever seen.

"What is this sir?" Zach asked, taking the paper and reading it.

"A nondisclosure agreement."

"I won't be signing my life away will I?"

"Not yet," O'Neill replied, getting a nasty look from Carter, but O'Neill simply shrugged at her.

"You will be told what you have been selected for once you sign that sheet. At any time you can back out, but my guess, according to your psych profile is that you'll jump at the offer we'll make," Carter added.

After a moment's thought Zach pulled out the pen he always had in his chest pocket and signed his name. Carter took the paper back when it was offered back to her and signed her name as witness to his signing and then gave it to O'Neill.

"You already signed, why do I have to sign too?" O'Neill grumbled.

"You're the superior officer, _Lieutenant_ General."

"Alright, now, time to show you what we're offering," Carter said in a snarky manner looking Gage directly in the eye.

"Offering?" Gage's voice was cut off when he saw light envelop his vision and then he felt his body ripple and simply go numb for a second.

All of a sudden, in a flash of pure white light he felt himself lose all sense of feeling of up or down, right or left, and was completely thrown off. But just as quickly he felt himself regain all feeling in his body and the feeling of orientation was returned to him. His mind and inner sense of balance was having trouble controlling itself as his center of gravity had been ripped away then returned faster than he would have thought possible. He blinked his eyes as he tried to regain control and saw that they were no longer in his dorm. Instead they were somewhere completely different. All around him was concrete, computers, large screens flashing who knew what, and bright lights. Not only was he somewhere else entirely he was no longer alone with the two Generals, instead, he was surrounded by uniformed soldiers working on the equipment in the room they were currently inside of. They gave the white uniformed Cadet odd looks but then got back to work, grumbling about something or other that Gage didn't quite get.

"Generals," an Air Force Tech Sergeant greeted the two officers warmly, "Good to see your mission was successful."

"Thank you Walter," O'Neill said, turning to Zach, "Welcome to Stargate Command son."

"Whoa, what just happened?" Zach asked as he stumbled a little, still attempting to regain his composure.

"You were transported here via beaming technology, this is just one of many technologies the SGC has attained in the past few decades. As you'll see in the briefing the Air Force has made huge advancements thanks to the procurement of alien technology," Carter explained as she led the way out of the room.

"Oh shit," O'Neill groaned stopping in his tracks.

"Sir?" Carter asked, a bit concerned, yet more curious.

"I forgot my hat."

"I'm sure Walter can just beam it right out sir, this way please."

General Carter walked off, with O'Neill staying back in the transporter room to make sure that he got his Combination Cover back from Zach's dorm where he'd left it. Zach followed the blonde down a flight of stairs into a large room that had several other people, not people, kids, kids Zach's own age. Three of them had on military uniforms. And these kids immediately snapped up to attention, but Carter waved them down and walked out. Now one was definitely wearing an Air Force uniform judging by its baby blue color, this was the only girl wearing a uniform among the group, her brunette hair was in a tight bun as per regulations. She wasn't that tall, but she was definitely fit enough to be a soldier, or close to it. She seemed to broadcast one of those "I'm smarter than you are" type of attitude as she looked at the Navy uniform he wore and slightly smirked at him, thinking herself superior as many Air Force officers tended to do. The other one was a really big guy, he wore the gray uniform of West Point, and his muscular build seemed poised to tear the fancy uniform to shreds with the slightest effort. His deep tanned Hispanic skin was another clue as to his identity, but when Zach saw his name tag he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Leo!" Zach greeted his longtime friend.

"Gage, wassup man, how you been?" the big guy replied and walked over and gave him a man hug.

"Still me man," Gage replied, slugging him on the shoulder.

"How's the Navy man, I see you've got the uniform."

"Not bad, what are you doing here?" Gage replied.

"Same you're doin' here I guess."

"Zach, Zach Gage?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

Zach turned to see a guy wearing a gray and blue Letter Jacket with a few different patches on it standing behind him, his eyes locked in a curious, almost unbelieving look. He was tall, his brunette hair long and nearly in his eyes, and he was most definitely not military. He was a football player, and his physique proved that. His body was lean and toned, just the right fit for a running back.

"Ryan? Ryan Forrest?" Zach asked, narrowing his eyes to try and get a good grasp on who he was talking to.

"I guess we do get to meet at last huh?" he said, shaking his hand firmly, "Your bigger than I thought you'd be."

Ryan wasn't as tall as Zach but he was close. At probably six foot or close to it he wasn't huge but he wasn't small at the same token. There were two other people there, one had on a JROTC uniform, which was covered in medals and ribbons for who knew what, Gage hadn't ever had much respect for high school JROTC, it seemed that it was too political and too much like a group of wannabes that wanted to wear a uniform and try to one up the football team. So he looked this person in the eye fairly closely until he heard him speak in a voce he recognized.

"Hey Zach, I guess you know me then huh?" the kid said, he had on the dark green of an Army JROTC with long black hair and was shorter than Ryan but was a whole lot skinnier.

"Michael?" Gage asked, he himself now getting very confused with all the familiar faces.

"What's with us all knowing each other?" a girl in the back of the room said, she was another person that Zach knew. Her name was Krissy, a good friend back in the days they were all on XBOX together. She had dark red hair that was combed neatly to the side with one of her green eyes being covered by it. Her features gave her a look of annoyance on her face that obviously hinted at the fact she was completely in the dark about this whole thing.

The very next person to step forward was the Air Force girl, she seemed to be quite smug about the whole situation and showed it.

"Well guess who I am," she taunted her hands held behind her back.

"Judging by the fact you are a girl, and that the first letter of your first name is an 'R' I'm guessing you're Randy," Ryan said with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Stupid name tag," she grumbled.

"I suppose that none of you know me?" the last member stated quietly and almost sadly. Sitting off to the side was a single young girl, easily the youngest of them, wearing a Harvard hoodie with her long blonde hair in a ponytail high on her head. She was shy, judging by her pensive body language when the group turned to look at her.

"I can't say I do, but I'd like to," Michael said, crossing his arms across his chest and stood up a bit straighter with his chest out.

"I'm Jackie," she said after smirking at Michael's vain attempt to flirt.

"I'm Michael, pleased to meet you."

But at that moment a single man dressed in a suit walked in with his arms carrying a laptop and a pair of briefcases awkwardly. He was a sturdily built guy, with large glasses that seemed to broadcast an air of wisdom to him. He also had a nice guy look to him, he was smiling as he walked in, and his tone of voice was nothing short of friendly.

"Welcome everyone, please, have a seat. There's a lot to do. Well, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, and let me be the first to officially welcome you to Stargate Command."

**Alright, there we are, the first of my rewritten chapters. This story will be quite different from the previous version that I put out last time and I'm confident that this will end up being a whole lot better than I made it the last time.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this, because I enjoyed writing it. Now I know this sounds cliché but could you please review the chapter. I can handle criticism, be honest, tell me what you think. I will respond to you and address the point you make and ask for your opinion on how to fix it or make it better. How else will a story get better if there's no one to say anything?**

**Next Chapter Preview: The SGC of tomorrow, here today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry if anyone has been waiting for a while for me to update this but things just came up that weren't allowing me to really write, plus my other stories have been a constant source of inspiration that I couldn't get out of my head. But here it is.**

**StargateFFWriter: Thanks, I thought it was a good realistic way of having a story like this take place.**

**Tel nok shock: Well you wanted more, so here you go.**

**Chapter Two**

Location: Stargate Command

Date: April 12, 2016

Time: 0800

The briefing was lengthy and detailed with plenty of pictures videos and timelines showing the history of Stargate Command. Apparently the SGC had been at war, in secret, for a long time. The Earth had been threatened with destruction on more than a dozen occasions and barely made it out. And it seemed that it was due to the actions of a few men and women here at Cheyenne Mountain doing the miracle work. A unit named SG-1 had single handedly been responsible for the survival of not only Earth but the Human Race along with overthrowing evil Gou'ald System Lords, destroying the Ori, and stopping the Replicators. This was so much to take in in so little time that they were nothing short of stunned. In fact they were all so stunned at what they were being told that not one of them said a word the whole time. That is until they reached the part where Dr. Jackson got to why they were here, and the plan that the SGC had for each and every one of them.

"The project that you've been selected for is called the Generations Project," Dr. Jackson said, "What it has done has been to screen possible candidates using a combination of set parameters. Possible candidates had to be of military age, they needed to have a special set of genes in their DNA, they needed to meet a set of physical requirements, they needed to pass through aptitude tests of their personalities, candidates had to meet certain intelligence requirements, they would need to pass through numerous security screenings, and lastly all candidates needed to have a certain skill set that was judged off of an experimental military simulator that you all played at some point in time."

What Daniel Jackson had just revealed to them was a shocker. The military had been watching them! It was a creepy revelation, and they all in some way felt a certain sense of being violated in some way shape or form. But they all knew that there had to be a damn good reason for them being selected, as the military always had a reason and then a plan. So each of them searched their own feelings to decide what they thought of all this. And a single question then came to the very forefront of their minds.

"Why would the military screen us?" Leo asked.

"What the SGC needs is a new type of SG Team, a team that has the youth to stay on as part of the SGC for many years to make sure that all the training given to you is not wasted. Each of you has been selected for different reasons, reasons that will become apparent to each and every one of you as you progress through your training. The simple answer is, the military needs new soldiers, and you are the best fit for the job," Jackson said, looking Leo in the eye.

"And most of us here have some sort of military background?" Randy asked curiously.

"Yes, well, the preferred candidates were to be military academy cadets or in your case Mr. Forrest, JROTC. But those of you not in any sort of military program are still extremely talented to beat out a person of military background," Jackson replied.

"Will, we end up becoming military? Like, do we have to become soldiers?" Jackie asked, a little worried.

"It's your choice, you can become a soldier with the ranks and everything that goes with it, including pay, but no you don't have to."

"And you'll still have to go through training at the Alpha Site," a new voice said.

The whole group turned to see another Air Force General, this time not as dressed up, but a General all the same. He was a three star, the same as O'Neill, but he was much older. The whole room stood up to attention, following the example of Leo and Zach who had been in this particular situation before. The general however waved them down nonchalantly and walked in.

"Hello team, I'm General Landry, commanding officer of Stargate Command. Now, you've heard the briefing from Doctor Jackson, now it's time for us to hear something from you. Are you in?" he asked, "If you accept, please stand now."

The group of teenagers looked around nervously, deep in thought. Accepting this opportunity could change their lives forever, or end their lives in short while. They each weighed and gaged the consequences, the opportunities, the risks, the rewards, and one by one they all made their fateful decision. Each of them stood up, looking around to see that each and every one of them had indeed agreed to this proposition. They looked forward to see that Landry was standing and had a slight smile creeping across his face. So he decided nodded and stepped forward.

"Welcome to the SGC, this time, as the first in the new line of SG Teams. You'll have a room assigned to you and obviously we'll have to do some paperwork. So when the other teams arrive we'll have you all set to go. Oh, by the way, you're just the American team, there are twenty other countries gathering teams at the moment. So beware, they'll be all be gunning for the ability to say that they are the top dogs of the SGC."

The group quietly looked around to see that they were all quite intrigued by this. But their thoughts were instantly cut off when Landry ordered them dismissed. The military members of the group snapped to attention as he left which left them to follow Jackson out of the room to wherever they would be spending their time until the other nations' teams were gathered and ready to do whatever it was they were going to do.

"Wonder what nations are going to be here?" Leo asked Zach as they left the briefing room.

"Russia definitely," Zach said, "I would also guess the more affluent NATO nations as well. Great Britain, France, Germany, ya' know, those guys."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Chinese show up as well," Randy put in smartly.

"Oh there'll be more than them showing up to the party," Jackson put in from the front of the line as they reached their places, "Teams are being assembled all over the world, on every continent the best and the brightest, and only the youngest of those best are going to be here in the next few days. So get yourself acquainted with one another, because soon you're all you're gonna be able to count on."

Jackie became a little nervous at that, thinking of the possibilities that came with having to interact with so many foreign people of the same caliber that the Air Force obviously thought she was. But as they came to the place that she guessed was to be their quarters she focused on what was being said by Jackson.

"Okay, here we are, your names are on the doors and there's uniforms laid out for you so go ahead and put them on and meet your next supervisor here in a few minutes. Oh, when you meet him, don't stare at the gold thing on his forehead, he doesn't like that," Jackson advised them as they looked at the rooms that had their individual names in removable holders on the doors themselves.

The group one by one walked into their rooms to see that Jackson was correct. On the beds was a clean and pressed all black uniform with a white shirt on top of it. The uniform was not a dress uniform thankfully, instead it was a Battle Dress Uniform of some odd type. None of them had ever seen an all-black variant. It was simple enough to put on, and as they could have guessed their uniforms fit just right. The boots were a pain for those who had never worn military boots before, they were large, with a tall ankle support part with laces that ran up the front which had to be completely stringed up from scratch. But they all ended up getting the boots squared away with the black pants tucked into the boots and so they all grabbed the patrol caps of matching color and pulled them on after making sure they were adjusted to what they wanted. On their sleeves was the American flag, Old Glory, as well as a unit patch of the Stargate Command Emblem, although they hadn't received a proper team designation yet so there wasn't a Roman Numeral to signify their team. The group made their way outside to see that they were not alone in the hall. Standing directly in the entrance to their section of the base was a huge man.

All the members of the young American team were a bit thrown off by the man that was standing in the middle of the hall, hands behind his back. His eyes studied the young group thoroughly, piercing their very souls almost.

"Are you supposed to be…" Leo asked hesitantly, trying to get a gauge of the man they were meeting.

"I am, Daniel Jackson asked me to meet you here to escort you to the infirmary," the man responded tactfully.

"The infirmary?" Krissy asked, leaning forward, wanting to hear more.

"Yes, there are several physical examinations and procedures that you must go through before becoming an official member of this command."

"Uh…okay," Zach said, "lead on...hold on, what's your name sir?" Zach asked.

"My name is Teal'c of Chulak. Follow me please."

Teal'c turned down the hallway and gracefully walked down the hall with his hands clasped behind his back. The group all shrugged their shoulders and hesitantly followed him down the hallway.

"Hey um…Teal'c? What kind of procedures were you talking about?" Randy asked, curious more than anything.

"You shall you see Cadet Randy Paige," Teal'c replied evenly, using Randy's full name.

"Ha, cadets," Ryan smirked.

"Are you not a member of this program Ryan Forrest?" Teal'c replied.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then you too are a cadet."

Ryan froze, having basically been told off.

"Nice move genius," Michael poked at him as they all continued following Teal'c to a large open door where several dozen medical personnel were waiting with separate setups for them.

"Well," a woman wearing the trappings of a doctor stepped forward, "I was told you'd be young, but I gotta say, you're definitely younger than I expected. Doctor Carolyn Lam, Chief Medical Officer. Oh you don't have to introduce yourselves, I've already read your profiles and medical records."

"Our profiles? What is it you don't know about us?" Michael asked, quite fed up with being the subject of so much attention and relative intrusion into his life.

"Well, I don't know how you managed to hook up with a cheerleader," Dr. Lam responded, smiling smugly, making every girl on the team cough uncomfortably and instantly caused Michael blush.

"Okay, okay, let's go this over with."

"Very well, follow me please," Dr. Lam responded, "Each of you will be receiving an implant into the base of your spines that will be able to transmit your vitals to the SGC, the infirmary, and…well you get the picture," she trailed off, her message clear.

"This implant is the first of its kind," a familiar and authoritative voice picked up from behind the team, causing them all to jump to attention at General Carter's voice, "It's okay team, stand down. The chip will also broadcast your location through subspace frequencies only the SGC, and our own ships are capable of hearing."

"Tracking beacons?" Jackie flinched.

"Bio-Transponders is what Area 51 calls them," General Carter responded.

"Have they been tested ma'am?" Randy piped up, now really wanting to know more.

"Not in the field."

"Does it hurt ma'am?" Leo spoke up.

"Oh yeah," Dr. Lam responded grinned, "So who's first?"

Everyone looked straight at Zach and then he finally groaned and decided to just step forward before he was selected. Dr. Lam held up her arm to signal that Zach was to follow him. The others lifted their eyebrows, and followed him to see what was in store for them. She led Zach to a bed where a pair of nurses were setting up a bed and a table that had a gun like item on it along with an iPad with numerous lists and scrolls and in the very center was a diorama of a human body.

"Ya'll suck. Let's get this over with, at least I'll be able to see them have their own bouts with pain and not worry."

"Actually, you'll more than likely pass out, it has to attach to your nervous system and that tends to knock most people out."

"What?!"

"Lay on the bed please, nurse, BT number one please," Dr. Lam ordered calmly, "you others please follow Dr. Yu to your own places and I'll be with you in a moment."

Another man in a white lab-coat walked in, "follow me please."

"Good luck pal," Leo grinned as he walked off, receiving a courteous middle finger as he left.

"Now, you're gonna feel a slight pinch at first, that's the pain killer relaxing the area where we're going to implant your transponder," Lam told him as she was handed a gnarly looking needle.

"Where is it going to be implanted?" Zach asked.

"Right at the base your skull," Carter spoke up, "It gives us the most protected place to place it, anywhere else and it would rub against your spine. It'll be under the skin, just barely coming into contact your primary spinal cord so that all bodily activity is picked up."

"Ma'am, I don't think I need to know the particulars," Zach responded nervously as he felt the rubbing alcohol on the back of his head after it was shaved partly in the area that it would have the transponder placed.

"Later on you will Gage," Lam replied as she slowly got the pain killer into position, "Ready? Three, two, one…"

A piercing, pinching pain burned through the back of Zach's head as he gritted his teeth and gripped the sheets tightly. Immediately the affected area became quite numb, as promised and then Dr. Lam took a deep breath and placed the weapon like injecting device against the selected area and quickly pushed down and pulled the trigger. Zach felt it penetrate his skin and then burrow deeply into his flesh near his spinal cord using a piston powered by compressed air. It worked just like a nail gun, except this thing sent a million dollar Bio-Transponder into his flesh to be mated with his nervous system. Warm blood began to slowly seep from the tiny wound as Dr. Lam placed a bandage over it and quickly grabbed a scanner and held it over his neck where she had placed the chip.

"Zach you okay?" she asked pleasantly.

"So far so good…" he responded wearily, as his body started to just now send waves of pain right at him, but in that moment, it was too much for his brain to process all at once. So he simply passed out.

"When you feel like you're going to pass out just…" Dr. Lam spoke again, but then saw that her patient was already out like a light, "and he's passed out."

"Hmm…" General Carter tapped her chin, looking at the chip's progress at linking with the boy's nervous network, "It's actually working Doctor. I'm already getting heart beat count, breathing rate, I'd say it has done fairly well."

"So far," the good doctor responded, stitching up the small wound before moving on, "that's just the first one. We still have several more to go."

"Alright, let's go. Thank you Airman," Carter responded, handing the iPad back to a waiting nurse who then got to work going over the progress of the chip's adapting to Zach's neural profile.

"Carter," a familiar voice called over from the entrance to the infirmary, it was General O'Neill.

"Tell me how when they wake up," Carter said to Dr. Lam before turning and walking to O'Neill.

"Shepherd's here," he spoke up, "just arrived from Atlantis; I figured you'd want to know in case McKay came down to see how his new toys were being treated."

"Oh yes sir, thank you. I guess you'll want to brief them on what they'll be doing while Atlantis is being refitted and repaired?"

"…Yeah," O'Neill responded after a moment, "ladies first," he said again, holding out his hand.

The two of them walked out and past a group of SF's marching in step with M-16's slung over their shoulders. Other technicians, civilians, and SF's saluted them as the duo of Generals marched their way up to the conference room where they would be meeting with the SGC's SG-1 and Atlantis's AR-1.

The two Generals walked in to see that the two teams were gathered around the conference table with Ronon Dex and Teal'c arm wrestling. O'Neill looked at Carter and winked at her, putting a finger to his lips. He then crept up behind Colonel's Mitchell and Shepherd who were too consumed by the stagnant battle between the two team heavy-weights. On the table was probably a hundred dollars of cash money placed down as a bet, more than likely orchestrated by Vala who was cheering Teal'c on loudly. O'Neill grinned and leaned in between Mitchell and Shepherd quietly.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked loudly, making the entire room except Teal'c and Ronon jump in surprise.

"Ten-hut!" Mitchell called out, saluting immediately.

"At ease gents. Uh…Teal'c, Ronon?"

"I am currently occupied General O'Neill."

"I see that…" O'Neill responded, "care to…push the pause button."

"This isn't gonna end until one of us wins," Ronon replied again testily, staring into Teal'c eyes with an undeterred determination.

"I do believe it would be proper if we did simply postpone this match," Teyla spoke up.

The two men looked at each other before gradually backing off and then letting go of one another as the rest of the group decided to sit down and listen to the two Generals.

"Great, now, on to business," O'Neill spoke up sitting down.

"As you all know many of our most senior SG Teams are beginning to approach the maximum age for active field duty, and are being moved to other occupations. The problem is we can't train enough replacements to match the rate at which we are losing our most seasoned troops. So this new initiative has been suggested, explored, and studied. The President and the IOA have recently given it the go ahead," Carter outlined, passing out folders with the details of the operation in question inside.

"Project Generation?" Rodney asked, looking at the folder.

"What does this have to do with us sir?" Mitchell looked O'Neill dead in the eye.

"You're the ones training them."

"Training who?" Shepherd nearly whispered, furrowing his eye brows.

"Every nation on that list has begun gathering selected recruits between the ages of eighteen and twenty of special qualifications. Intelligence, genetics, aptitude tests, physical fitness, etcetera," Carter replied.

"So little A-Teams?" Shepherd asked sarcastically.

"Not little by any stretch Colonel, these teams will be on average twice the size of our SG-Teams in the past. We've analyzed our past encounters and we've found that strength in numbers has always been a very helpful advantage in combat and exploration operations. Our four man setup was vulnerable to being too susceptible to being overwhelmed if one or more members were compromised. With new setup these teams can take hits and still have the ability to hold their own if they are engaged by hostiles," Carter once again outlined.

"It means they're bigger and badder teams built for combat," O'Neill piped up, putting everything in simpler terms.

"Oh, so you want us train them? These kids from all these countries?" Ronon asked.

"How many countries are we talking about here?" Vala asked, idly leafing through the papers.

"Twenty-two nations, that's one hundred and fifty four trainees."

"That's a whole hell of a lot of kids," Rodney grumbled.

"I take it we got the jump on the others by assembling ours first?" Mitchell spoke up, once he got to the profiles of the American SG Team candidates.

"Yep, they've already received their Bio-Transponders," Carter replied.

"What? You actually implanted them? I wanted to be there when the transponders were first implanted to monitor the progress! I designed the subspace signal they give out!" McKay immediately babbled.

"McKay…"

"What?! I think that it is only fair that…"

The door opened and Dr. Lam walked in, cutting off Rodney mid-rant. She had a great big smile plastered on her face, "Generals, sorry to interrupt."

"That's fine Doctor, you came just in time," O'Neill said, getting a curious look from McKay.

"Well, they're awake."

"They came to far more quickly than I thought," Carter mused, looking at her watch.

"Well, you guys wanna meet them?"

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Meeting legends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter folks. I've been really working on my plot lines for the story and I'm confident I've got a winner that I'll be rolling with. Enjoy this chapter, hopefully I'll have some new ones soon.**

**Tel nok shock: Your welcome, I aim to please.**

**Chapter 3**

Location: Stargate Command

Date: April 12, 2016

Time: 1200

"Oh my head…" Krissy groaned as she held her hand to her throbbing skull as she regained consciousness.

"Look who's up," a familiar flirting voice said from her bedside.

"It only took her fifteen minutes. Five longer than us."

Krissy rolled over onto her back gingerly, looking up to see Ryan and Michael sitting in chairs next to her bed. The two of them had great big grins plastered on their faces as if they knew something that she didn't. Off to the side were several more of the team, Zach was talking with Leo, and Randy was chatting it up with Jackie.

"What are you two staring at?" Krissy groaned as she laid her head back against the pillow and willed the incessant pain in her head to go away.

"Oh us? Just waiting for you to wake up, it's taken longer than I should for the transponder to adapt to your neural structure," Michael responded.

"That's pretty damned creepy," she replied.

"Yeah, it kinda is…" Ryan thought out loud, rubbing his chin.

"Hey Krissy," Randy piped up, walking over to see her, "feelin' alright?"

"My head's killing me…" she groaned in response.

"There's some aspirin on the table right there, that'll take care of it. The pain will only last for about ten minutes, after that it fades away."

"Thanks," she replied, popping the two pills into her mouth and sat up in the bed.

"It seems that you're set to meet some interesting people," a familiar voice said from behind them, "ah…Krissy, you're awake."

"Thank you Doc, is my head good to go?"

"Yes, your nervous system is well in tune with the transponder," Dr. Lam replied, holding a scanner to Randy's neck and smiled, nodding with satisfaction.

"Can't we just call it a chip?" Randy groaned, "I mean it's a whole hell of a lot easier to say chip."

"Yeah, it is, but don't say that in front of Dr. McKay, he designed them."

"Hold on, _the_ Dr. McKay?!" Randy stumbled with her words.

"Are you familiar with him?" Lam responded, tapping in one more thing into her iPad.

"Am I familiar with him? I've followed his whole career up until he fell off the grid several years ago to work with the military. You're telling me that the chip in my neck is something of his design?" Randy breathed out excitedly.

"Yes it is, now everyone, I guess that everyone's feeling fairly well so please follow me."

She turned and started out with the seven recruits right behind her. They all had managed to regain consciousness far faster than any of the physicians had estimated and the whole process of linking their neural profiles to the Bio-Transponders had gone off without a hitch far more quickly than they had originally estimated. So they were now off to their next stop, meeting their predecessors who, unknown to them, would be giving them the next phase of their training.

"So who are we meeting?" Zach asked as Dr. Lam made it to a door guarded by a pair Air Force SF's.

"You'll see."

The door opened and revealed eleven people standing there, studying them. Three were instantly recognized as Generals Landry, Carter, and O'Neill. They also recognized Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. But there were others in the room as well.

"Ten-hut!" Leo called out first, instantly making them all snap to attention.

"Oh yeah, they're Cadets alright," Mitchell grinned.

"Stand down team take a seat. I'd like you all to meet SG-1, this is Colonel Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran, and you've already met Teal'c and Dr. Jackson. This is AR-1, from Atlantis, Colonel Mitchell, Teyla, Ronon Dex, and Dr. Rodney McKay," General Landry spoke up.

"Dr. McKay? The Dr. McKay?" Randy asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Rodney replied, a bit uneasily as the 18 year old brunette cadet walked up to him.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool to meet you. I've been following your work for a very long time…"

"Oh no, an admirer, that's not gonna shrink his ego at all," Sheppard groaned sarcastically.

"Hey, at least she admires something worthwhile," McKay snapped back.

"Dr. McKay, I'm sure that you and the cadet will be able to trade notes later on, at the moment we have business to attend to," Landry spoke up.

"Oh yeah right…"

The entire room sat down around the group and then began to go about their get-to-know-the-new-kids meeting.

"Well, first, I suppose we should introduce each of our candidates for the Generations Project," Carter started, "we'll start with Midshipman Fourth Class Zachary Gage, of the Texas Maritime Academy."

"Oooh, a sea cowboy," Vala immediately said in her classic flirtatious manner.

"Sea Aggie, actually," Zach corrected her.

"Next is Cadet Corporal Leoncio Delrio, of West Point. Then Cadet Airman Randy Paige of the Air Force Academy. Michael Anderson, of the University of Virginia Tech, Krissy Waters of University of Stanford, Ryan Forrest, of Pennsylvania University, and finally Jackie Keith, of Harvard University."

"What a motely band we have," Sheppard chuckled at the diverse group.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Well motely or not, they are the metaphorical chosen few. And you will all be training them, at the newly renovated Alpha Site," O'Neill responded, partly agreeing with what was being said, and thought, at the table.

"Well let's get started," Ronon spoke up, getting up out of his chair.

"Sit down Ronon, we still have to officially sign them as trainees," O'Neill ordered.

"Why? Back on Sateda the first thing that greeted me when I left the recruiting office was an instructor who I fought my first sparring match with," Ronon replied.

"It's a legal thing, and an I-don't-want-you-killing-our-first-recruits thing," O'Neill replied calmly.

"I won't kill 'em, just hurt 'em."

"Right there is why I'm having second thoughts about having you as our hand to hand instructor."

"You had a first thought?" McKay piped up.

"I think we're getting off topic here," Landry said testily, "Now, Cadets, stand up. Each of the new Cadets looked around at one another and then stood up, "This is something I haven't done in a long time. But I remember my own Oath of Office."

"Oath of Office? You mean, into the military?" Jackie squeaked.

"Yep, we've all had to do it, unless you don't want to be in the military," Carter replied.

"Oh, I do, I do want to be a part of the military. My parents won't like it, but, hey why not?"

"Very well, raise your right hand and repeat after me: I, insert your name."

Every one of them repeated every word as instructed.

"Do solemnly swear or affirm that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same."

The others in the room watched, holding in grins of pride, amusement, and satisfaction that they were seeing the next generation step up to the plate, just like they had done many years ago.

"And that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God."

"Welcome to the Air Force," Landry said as soon as they repeated the final words.

"It sorta gives ya warm tinglies inside doesn't it?" O'Neill chuckled.

"I find it most heartwarming to see the next generation of warriors swear to defend and uphold what they believe in," Teyla bowed respectfully.

"Yeah, it's real cool and all, but I have a question," McKay piped up.

"Yes Doctor," Landry groaned.

"My nation is on the list for sending a team right?"

"Yes Canada has already gathered their team, they and the British, Australians, and New Zealanders will be arriving tomorrow all at once, It seems the Commonwealth likes to stick together," Landry responded.

"Can I train them now?" Ronon grumbled.

"Yes, you may."

"Just don't hurt them," Sheppard whispered, just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"I won't."

"This I'll need to see," Vala giggled.

Mitchell reluctantly got up and led the way to the gym where Ronon could "train" them, and within a few minutes they had arrived. Ronon took off his belt and holster and handed it to Sheppard and walked out into the middle of the matted floor and stood waiting.

"Alright, let's see what you got," Ronon taunted.

"Cadets Gage, Delrio, Forrest, and Anderson front and center," Colonel Sheppard ordered confidently.

"Yes sir," Zach replied.

Each of them stepped forward after tossing their hats to the side and taking off the black BDU they had on, so that they didn't get in the way. Ronon grinned and assumed his fighting position as the Atlantis members braced themselves for what was obviously going to be an ass kicking.

"Just try to knock me down," Ronon said before advancing on them.

The group of four was easily thrown off by the sudden aggressive move against them and instinctively backed up until Ronon just charged straight at them and leapt into the air, fist curled ready to strike. He brought it down right into Ryan's jaw, catapulting him backwards. Before any of them could react he had kicked Leo in the back of the knee, forcing him to his knees before receiving a savage blow to nose from Ronon's right knee. Michael now decided to react by throwing a single jab that Ronon blocked with his left arm as he spun around, back handing Michael across the face. But then Zach swung a left hook that missed high as Ronon ducked and spun away grabbing his arm in the process and twisted it violently, throwing Zach to the floor instantly.

"Man have I got my work cut out for me," Ronon grumbled as he walked back to the center of the mat while the guys wobbled back onto their feet.

"Best…best two out of three," Ryan growled, wiping away a dribble of blood from his cheek.

"You're on," Ronon agreed.

"Okay, this time, don't bunch up," Zach said, "get on his sides, come at him from all angles."

"I don't think it'll end much better, but what do we have to lose?" Michael grumbled.

All four spread out a bit more than last time and started advancing themselves, this time keeping their guard up. But whenever Ronon would make any move to them they would back away, not wanting a repeat of what they had just gone through. Gradually, with all eyes watching, they surrounded him on all sides. Ronon just chuckled and assumed a balanced stance and waited for them to attack him. He didn't need to wait long, Zach and Leo charged first, with Ryan and Michael hesitating for a split second before advancing themselves. Zach swung first, throwing a right jab that Ronon just dodged threw him off to the side to block a powerful right-left combo from Leo before punching Ryan in the gut as he then grabbed Michael's own arm and twisted it behind his back as Zach returned with left jab that hit Michael right on the nose. Ronon then kicked out at Leo, hitting him right in the shin, making him stumble backwards. Zach then tried blocking a single blow from Ronon, semi-successfully as he wasn't hit in face as the blow was originally intended but his arm was grabbed and Ronon swept his leg out from under him, knocking him to the mat. Leo tried a straight up bull rush that Ronon just slammed his elbow and forearm into, knocking Leo straight to the ground as he then gave Ryan a final blow to the face that finished the round.

They were slow to get up, as each was bloodied and bruised. It would have been wise for them to just give in but at the moment, they really weren't feeling up to admitting defeat.

"Alright, I'd say that you guys have had enough, Ronon stop beating them and start teaching them please," Sheppard piped up, "unless you ladies would like to step into the ring?"

"No thank you sir," Jackie immediately said.

"Well too bad, ladies your turn," O'Neill replied, getting a funny look from Carter.

"General? You sure? You saw what I did to them," Ronon replied, referring to the bloodied four trainees he had just beat the crap out of.

"Well…go easy on them."

"I will," Ronon said as the three ladies unhappily threw their black uniforms to the side along with their hats. All except Krissy threw their hat, who simply held it in one hand.

Ronon eyed the girls tactfully, as he would any opponent then started advancing towards them when he felt that he could take them. He went at Krissy who stood in the middle. Randy grinned and stood her ground while Jackie began to cower behind the two of them. But as Ronon began to reel his fist back Krissy made her move. In a very swift motion she tossed the hat at Ronon's face, making him hesitate. In that moment Krissy dove for his knees, more out of lack of any better ideas. Randy hesitated too, but not for long when she saw Krissy manage to actually get a grip around one of Ronon's knees and had a hand on his ankle. However Ronon recovered quickly, as Randy charged at him, about to throw a rather poor punch Ronon reached out and grabbed her neck and simply tossed her to the mat, hard.

"You had the right idea, you just didn't have your team to help out," Ronon said calmly, looking down with a slightly amused expression.

Krissy by now had been trying to just lift that one leg of Ronon's but a rather simple move of stepping right on her back and squeezing her breath clean out of her chest before ripping his leg clear and walked back confidently as Randy and Krissy struggled to their feet. Randy looked at Jackie who was still scared stiff.

"You can help out whenever you feel like it you know."

"Are you insane? Look at him, he'd kill us!" Jackie responded.

"If I wanted to kill you girl I would've already done it," Ronon said, "Come at me, all together this time."

Krissy jerked her head towards Ronon, and grabbed the left sleeve of Jackie's black shirt and pulled her roughly towards Ronon, keeping her slightly ahead of them so she wouldn't chicken out again.

"It's easy, just…try to hit him," Krissy whispered, "he's gonna hit us either way just try to get at least one hit in before he beats us into a smear on the wall."

"That doesn't inspire confidence ya'know," Jackie groaned.

"Less talking more fighting!" Randy said charging at Ronon alone, but was hit with an open palm right into her chest sending her backwards, stumbling on her feet as Krissy and Jackie reluctantly joined her.

Krissy tried to throw a simple punch that was easily blocked and parried with him grabbing her by her belt and spun her so that she was tossed right into Randy's legs. Jackie watched the more aggressive of the girls on the team go down and then turned to see Ronon not a foot away. Immediately she screamed in sheer fright and instinctively brought up her left knee with blinding speed. The low pop and the deflated groan that escaped every member of the male audience was the only real sound to be heard as Ronon just crumpled to the ground with both hands cradling his testicles now screaming in pain. Jackie was stunned, her heart was beating in her ears so loud she could barely hear herself think.

"That works," Vala chirped, receiving agreeing nods from the other ladies in the room.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Randy grumbled.

"Best two out of three," Ronon groaned, still on the ground in a fetal position.

"I do not believe that would be wise r Ronon Dex," Teal'c spoke calmly, "you are…incapacitated."

"You don't say," Sheppard winced as Ronon got to his feet.

"I'm good," Ronon groaned, as he got his feet under him, but as he tried to straighten his back he just keeled over again, grumbling a series of curses that would make a sailor uncomfortable.

"No, you're not, sit down Ronon. You've done your part," Carter chuckled, receiving a nod from the hurting man as he carefully leaned against the wall. As he did that Carter nodded to O'Neill.

"Everyone, front and center," O'Neill shouted, making every one of the trainees jump to attention and stand in front of him, "Seeing as we'll have to start with, well everything, I suppose that we should send you off to learn what it is you'll be doing. Mitchell, Sheppard, take 'em to the conference room…the big one."

"Yes sir," the two Colonel's responded, saluting before going off in the wrong direction.

"Guys, the conference room is…that way," O'Neill testily pointed.

"Right," Sheppard said.

"Maybe I should lead," Mitchell said, moving to the front of the pack and led the confused bunch of trainees away to where they would be briefed some more.

"Probably."

"Okay, let's talk training assignments," Carter said, walking to the middle of the mat.

"I call spying," Vala called out, receiving odd looks from everyone, "What? Everyone knows that I know the most about using sexuality to seduce men into giving me what I want, and having some fun at the same time."

"Yeah I know from experience," Daniel replied, adjusting his glasses uncomfortably.

"Vala, we'll decide what or even if you'll be helping us," Carter said.

"Aww…"

"Obviously, McKay and I will be working on teaching the team Technical Officers on advanced technical training. So McKay, have plans and ideas for a curriculum done on my desk at week's end so we can coordinate appropriately," Carter said.

"Wait, teaching? Like grading papers and stuff?" Rodney coughed out, "With you?"

"You have a problem with that McKay?" Carter said sternly placing her arms across her chests.

"Oh no, of course not, it's just that I…I…I've never graded papers or anything like that. And…and it's been some time since we've worked together so closely…" McKay trailed off, seeing that he was holding up the conversation, "Sorry, umm…yes uh, lesson plans on your desk."

"Thank you," Carter responded, "Daniel would you object to teaching some of the cultures we've come across?"

"Of course not, I'd love to."

"Teyla, perhaps you can assist him with some of the people in the Pegasus?"

"It would be a pleasure."

"And as for combat training, Ronon, Teyla, Teal'c, and Colonels Sheppard and Mitchell can be responsible for that. And I guess that piloting school can be headed up by Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Sheppard until Atlantis is prepped to return to Pegasus."

"What about diplomacy? Is it not certain they will need to know how to undertake such things?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah…that's true, maybe I can…" Vala piped up again.

"No Vala, besides, I'd actually like your help with the team Cultural Advisors," Daniel piped up.

"Maybe we can ask Woolsey to stop by," O'Neill joked.

"Actually that's a bad idea," Carter responded.

"It is?"

"Why not? He's got the most experience with it, besides Daniel of course."

"I agree," Teal'c spoke up.

"Fine, if he says yes then he can have a time allotted to teaching their cultural advisors."

"But spying still isn't taken, please let me take that one," Vala pleaded.

"What would you teach them?" Ronon growled.

"Well…for starters, I would teach the ladies that the best tool they have to get men talking is with sex. Isn't that right Daniel?" Vala said informatively, stepping forward posing seductively.

Everyone was absolutely quiet, and sort of held let their jaws drop.

"Vala, we don't need you turning every single one of these girls into a clone of you, we have enough to worry about without younger smarter and more deadly versions of you trying to seduce every man they see," Landry sounded off.

"I do not put out to every man I see!"

"You flirted with me as soon as I got here," Ronon replied.

"Really? She flirted with you?" McKay asked.

"What jealous?"

"I am not jealous, I'll have you know I am in a happy, and stable, relationship right now…"

"Rodney, can we stay on topic?" Teyla politely spoke up, eger to get the topic steered clear of anything referring to relationships.

"And I can teach them the ways of dark underbelly of the galaxy," Vala now desperately spoke out.

"We'll see if any time can be allotted, the training regimen is pretty packed and intense as it is, these kids will be lucky to get as much as five hours of sleep if any at all for the Technical Officers, Cultural Advisors, and the Pilots."

"Uh question, which of those 'kids' as you call them, is slated for what spot?" Rodney asked.

"Well, Randy Paige, the brunette one from the Air Force Academy is the Technical Officer, Ryan Forrest the stocky jock type, is slated as the Pilot, the short blonde, Jacqueline Keith, is the Cultural Advisor, the Virginia Tech cadet, Michael Anderson, is supposed to be their Communications Expert, the red head, Kristine Waters, is slated as their Sniper and Scout. That just leaves the two big guys, the West Pointer and the Navy Cadet…"

"Two branches I'm not very fond of…" O'Neill whispered, getting a dangerous look from Carter, "sorry."

"The Navy Cadet, Zach Gage, is slated as Team CO, and the West Pointer, Leoncio Delrio, is slated as Team XO. They are the oldest, with the most leadership training, and since monitoring them we've learned that in the past they always worked well with one another, mostly from pirated film from their football practices. They are good leaders, and pretty scrappy fighters thanks to their coaching and training. They've all proven that they have some good qualities, all unique except one. Each and every one of them has a very strong ATA Gene marker in their DNA."

"Which makes them easily able to work and understand Ancient technology," Daniel surmised.

"Carter, you're saying we stole their football films?" O'Neill piped up.

"Yes sir we did."

"Were they any good?"

"I do not believe the SGC has any professional football experts with the necessary security clearance," Teal'c said.

"Thank you 'T'."

"We done?" Ronon asked distastefully.

"Yes for now," O'Neill said before Carter said anything.

"Hey um, Sam," McKay asked as the others stared filing out.

"What is it Rodney?"

"I was wondering if the designs I sent for a new generation of body armor a few months ago had arrived?"

Carter immediately perked up at the mention of something that had completely gone untouched during the new trainees' first official briefing, "Oh yeah I forgot about that. McKay we actually started production on them."

"Really?"

"We're calling the model Mk I Battle Armor. I have the first batch ready to issue to the new recruits."

"Well, we need to outfit them here, there's some very fine tuning that needs to be done and…"

"You just want to see the looks on their faces don't you?"

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The force assembles, and ships off for the toughest training process ever, of all time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, thank you to all those who reviewed, I really appreciated it. **

**Just a heads up, I'll be sharing the ship designs and armor designs for this story with another of my stories,_ A Brutal Truth_, a Stargate/Battlestar Galactica 2003 crossover of mine just because I really liked the designs I've come up with.**

**tel nok shock: Yep, getting the shit beat out of you by Ronon tends to suck.**

**Chapter 4**

Location: Stargate Command

Date: April 12, 2016

Time: 1515

Their briefing with Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Sheppard was interesting, as neither man had clue how to teach new recruits the very fundamental basics of being a soldier. In other words they had to rely heavily on the premade power point that was set up to instruct the unit what the basic principle of being a soldier like what they were expected to be. What they had learned was the basic Command Structure of Stargate Command. From the lowest Airman, to the President himself, it was a basic thing for them to understand and for the former academy cadets they had already learned some of the items that were taught. But other things, like the lengths in which their own clearance went, were slightly more complicated, and some of their assumed responsibilities as being what the two Air Force Colonels referred to as "The Finest Soldiers in the World." Being called that was quite the compliment, but they only said it as an example what they were _going_ to be.

They also taught them some basic commands, like the proper way to stand at attention, left face, right face, about face among other basic commands that would normally be taught at boot camp. They also went over the ranks that were standard to the Air Force, seeing as only one of their number was used to the Air Force manner of ranks. They had actually finished quickly, seeing as they were paraphrasing most of the really common sense parts of the power point.

"Oh you guys done yet?" a very excited voice said from the entrance to the sizable meeting room.

"Yes McKay, we're just getting done," Sheppard groaned.

"Oh good, could you guys all come with me, there's something General O'Neill wants us to do before the other Generation teams get here," he replied without really saying anything, "Oh and you recruits will be coming with me."

McKay started walking out and was followed closely by everyone. He was immediately assailed by Randy who started asking him what he had been working on for the past five years, and McKay gladly filled her in down to the excruciating details of his own heroics.

"So have you ever…well…met an Ancient?" Randy asked as soon as one of McKay's stories was finished.

"Oh yeah, trust me when I say that those guys aren't all they're cracked up to be," McKay said, stopping in his tracks, "They are condescending, rude, arrogant, and just downright unpleasant."

"What makes you say that?" Jackie asked, "From what I was able to gather from Dr. Jackson they were protectors, caretakers of Humanity."

"Well not the Ancients we met. About three of four years ago…" McKay started until the base came alive with sirens and flashing lights.

"Unscheduled offworld activation," a voice called out calmly.

"Oh that's not good," McKay whispered to himself.

"What's that mean?" Zach asked.

"Don't worry about it, it happens from time to time, come on."

McKay led them towards the mess hall without really worrying about it and when they had arrived McKay showed them the way they should get their food he left.

"But don't speak a word to anyone," he said before leaving, "Someone will be down to get you and take you off to your next training session."

With that he left, and the group looked around at the mostly empty mess hall and all jointly shrugged their shoulders and got in line.

"So, we're now super soldiers," Ryan grinned as they all sat down.

"Not yet genius," Zach replied.

"What's with you? This is great! We're going to be out there fighting aliens, saving Earth, seeing the galaxy!" Ryan replied.

"And get paid to do that," Randy added.

"You do realize how hard this is going to be right? Do you have any idea what kind of Hell we'll be put through to be on that level?" Leo snapped.

"So?" Michael responded with a mouthful of food.

"Haven't you ever seen BUDS Training? The training Navy SEAL's go through?"

"Uh, this is the Air Force Zach, what's your point?" Krissy responded.

"The point is that more than three quarters of candidates for the SEAL's wash out in the first few weeks. Imagine that kind of training lasting for months, possibly more than a year!"

"And we're nowhere near the type of shape that those guys are in," Jackie spoke quietly.

"You can say that again," Krissy grunted.

They all contemplated this as they ate and talked. The mess hall remained relatively empty until about twenty minutes after they had finished eating the door burst open, and several men wearing the uniforms of Air Force SF's walked in.

"General O'Neill has asked everyone here to meet him in the briefing room immediately. Dump your trays and follow me," the Airman ordered firmly.

The group looked at one another and jointly shrugged their shoulders and stood to go and put their trays in the conveyor belt that led to the kitchen so the dishes would be washed. They then proceeded to follow the man towards the briefing room to meet with the General. It seemed like they were headed off towards their next briefing, or so they thought. As the group got there they all felt something wasn't quite right.

When the SF opened the door and moved aside to let them inside they all saw that they weren't wrong. Standing inside in rows facing the General, or in this case Generals, were twenty eight young men and women their own age wearing the uniforms of New Zealand, Australia, Great Britain, and Canada. The flags of their respective nations were on their left arms as they stood at a classic Commonwealth type attention, heads held high, practically looking down their noses, and their arms rigidly held against their sides. But also on their arms were the unmistakable patches of SG Teams. The other General present was British, and when they walked in his trained eyes immediately scanned the group of Americans.

"Well, so these are America's chosen few?" the Brit responded looking at the group.

"Yes General Wallace, they are," O'Neill replied, "Cadets, front and center, we have something urgent to talk about."

"Yes sir," Zach responded, standing at attention with the others eagerly rushing to stand shoulder to shoulder at their own attention, but to say they were a gaggle of kids trying to get in line was about as close as they got, because it was messy.

"You don't need to be at attention, just…at ease," O'Neill groaned.

"Cadets, stand at ease," General Wallace called out loudly to his twenty-eight trainees.

The Commonwealth trainees responded, most of them did so very proficiently, but still others didn't get it right. So it was fairly clear that there were civilians among their units as well. That little revelation made the Americans feel a little better about their own problems, which were many, Hell they hadn't even learned to fire a gun. So what were they planning on having them do now?

"Listen up everyone, about half an hour ago we received word from the Alpha Site that their personnel were being effected by an alien device that they'd recovered from P5X-567. In a word, they became brainwashed and started turning on each other. So we sent what SG-Teams we had available to help contain the situation," O'Neill paused, trying piece together a way to say exactly what it was he needed to tell the group, "But something…went wrong. As soon as the five teams we sent got through they all got jumped, and we lost contact. An attempt at sending a MALP through to investigate was unsuccessful; as the gate iris was activated we were unable to contact anyone."

"Which means that the Alpha Site is compromised," the voice of General Landry said as he walked in from his office, "I just got off the phone with the President, he has authorized us to go through with a last ditch attempt to get you all geared up and deployed."

"Deployed?" General Wallace snapped.

"Yes General, we don't have any teams left, all the others are currently unavailable, the _Apollo_ is standing by in orbit along with the _Sun Tzu_ and _General Hammond_. We'll have to train you on the way."

"Train? Train for what?" one of the Australian girls asked.

"Combat."

At that word the units all started looking at one another uneasily, but a few looked at each other with an air of excitement. If it was true, then they would be having their own trial by fire and prove themselves as Earth's greatest soldiers.

"Seeing as you really won't have very much time to train you'll need something new to give you a slim chance of surviving a hit, a second chance whenever you get shot," O'Neill said, "We're going to give you some armor that'll even the odds."

Ten Minutes Later

"Ah, here they are," Dr. McKay said as he smiled and moved off to the side to check to see if the armored suits were ready for being mated with their wearers.

"Dr. McKay," Randy greeted.

"Well McKay, they're all yours," O'Neill said to the excited Doctor.

"Yes, yes thank you go away now. Now, as many of you know my name is Doctor Rodney McKay, of the Atlantis Expedition, my job is to make sure that you are properly outfitted with these," McKayy then stepped to the side and pointed to a set of armored suits standing up on dummies to give them all a proper look at what it was they would be wearing.

To say they were a work of art was just about on the money. The armored suits looked fantastic to say the least. They were arranged in seven rows of five, one for each of them. All of them spread out in the room to take in the armor before them. There were different types of armor it looked like, all of them with a roman numeral, a flag of their respective nation, and a name on them. The first one had the roman numeral one with the American flag on opposite shoulders from one another. And the names on the chest plate were their names.

"Okay, first up, Trainee Team One, that's you Americans up front find your armor and stand in front of it if you please. This will only take a moment the suits are designed with the user in mind, so it should be fairly simple to teach you how to put your armor on."

The Americans excitedly stepped forward, in the case of Randy she hopped up to her armor. Each one of their armored suits seemed to be uniquely customized with a specific purpose in mind. But the basics of the armor were made up of a helmet, chest plate, shoulder plates, bicep plates, elbow pads, forearm plates, a pair of padded gloves, an abdomen plate that slid effortlessly under the chest plate, a waist guard plate, plates on the shins, calves, knees, and thighs with a final smaller plate on that seemed to hang slightly over the boot to protect their feet. It had all the basics to keep them protected from who knew what. The armor was all made up of hard shelled plates colored a dark gray, with varying attachments that served the purpose of anything from an arm mounted computer to ammo storage.

The helmets were all mostly identical, they had the look of the helmet the US Military currently uses but was far more advanced in its outward appearance. It had a small bulge on the sides that had a small antennae wrapped in black rubber on it. An adjustable visor that extended as far down their faces as their noses was shaded black. A camera on the left side was built into the helmet and a flashlight was built in just under it. A pair of extensions on the helmets wrapped around the jawline and had the padded chin strap on it. The helmet seemed to be connected to the suit via several wires, and cables that connected to a relatively small battery pack on the back plate. A small flexible black microphone was attached on the right side of the helmet for communications. The visor itself was a thing of beauty. It was able to project a map, mission items, suit integrity, the state of his health, and the states of the others in his unit. He could even see thermal, ultra violet, and regular views thanks to the camera on his helmet. And he could control all of it with a simple pad on his chest that looked like that on a laptop but only responded to a finger's touch.

The chest plate Zach had was relatively simplified, there were several ammunition pouches on the side of his chest plate that were actually part of the plate itself, giving the entire plate a smooth surface that wouldn't get snagged on anything. There were additional horizontal pouches that all clipped opened magnetically for secure storage but opened quickly for rapid withdrawal of items. The abdomen plate also had numerous places for storage of anything that was needed for the mission in question. Several buckles were present on the armor facing back and forward for attaching a backpack or a weapon. Even a water bladder hose was poking out from his right shoulder where it drew from a large bladder that was insulated within his back plate.

The shoulder pads were angular and had crisp clean edges that matched the chest plate well. They attached via hard adjustable belts that kept it nice and tight to the other components around it. The arm plates and elbow pads had the same matching styles but what Zach had that was different compared to the others on his was that on his left forearm plate there was a monitor that had the ability to pull up the statuses of the other suits in his unit along with a detailed map. This was quite useful to a team leader and team XO, which meant that Leo had one as well. And the cool part was that it projected it up using a hologram for all around to see or it could keep to the screen.

The lower body had several pouches for items as far ranging as the other slots in the armor, giving it a matching smooth exterior that meant an ease of navigation in any terrain without being caught up on stuff that would snag. The right thigh plate had a flexible padded holster for any sized pistol within reason with a pair of ammo containers in it as well. All of it was connected with hard straps that were easily tightened and not so easily loosened unless it was meant to be loosened.

And every bit of this was made of a Kevlar/trinium composite. The trinium was cut into threads so that it was actually a part of the Kevlar strings at a ratio of two to one with a thin strip of trinium reinforcing the Kevlar while a pair of millimeter thick trinium plates kept all this compacted inside the half inch thick plates. Behind this was a system of small wires that were meant for warming or cooling the body to its optimum temperature. Every bit of the plates had sensors relaying information back to the processing core that was the bulge on the helmet that fed information to the helmet's visor. The armor was also sanded down to decrease shine so it wouldn't attract attention, but that wasn't the most notable camouflage feature it had. The armor possessed a unique function that enabled it to change colorations to suit certain environments. And all of this was mounted over any uniform or lack of uniform. The suits were indeed works of art, and insanely expensive.

"Man, I feel like a Spartan in this," Ryan noted as he moved around effortlessly in the light weight armor.

"It's not technically an exoskeleton, which means it doesn't magnify your body's work output like the Chief's armor," Randy said.

"I never want to take it off," Michael said.

The others' armor suits were all slightly different from one another. Krissy's suit seemed to be cut down and lighter than the others. The plates were smaller and allowed more movement than the other suits. A moveable extension on the top of her helmet allowed her the ability of binoculars with all ranges of night vision capabilities. A more advanced wrist device had the ability to pin point what she was seeing with sophisticated recognition software from any distance and relay that distance and the location of what she was seeing.

Michael's had a large subspace communications device on his back with a wireless receiver on his chest plate that he could hand off to anyone needing to talk to anyone within several hundred light years. He also had a more serious camera on his helmet that could transmit what it was seeing via his communications device.

Ryan had a larger more complete visor with more advanced abilities so that whenever he was inside an air craft made by Earth he could have the HUD right on his visor. A remote control on his wrist had a series of complex controls that he could use to control whatever it was it was designed for.

Randy had a large iPad connected to her armor's back via fiber optic cable to transmit to the others what it was she was working on. Her wrists both had computers but the right wrist had a scanner mounted in the palm of her hand that she could just hold it out and identify what it was she was seeing or not seeing. Her armor had more pouches for gathering objects of interest and also had the ability to seal them in solid vacuum for safety's sake. Her helmet also had a pull down screen that could serve as an additional screen for whatever technical work she would be doing.

Jackie had the lightest armor out of all them, she had a far more advanced camera on her helmet with twice the resolution and range that the others had. On her back was a small tablet that could be withdrawn and referenced with an enormous database of cultures, languages, and architecture for reference if needed.

Leo on the opposite end of the spectrum had the heaviest armor with the most coverage. He had more carrying capacity but had less computing power than Zach's armor but it was enough to do the job he would be needed for. Yet for all that the armor still remained relatively light.

"Oh the looks on your faces are priceless," McKay chuckled as he finished activating the advanced computing software in the suits, "Okay, you guys are all set, your transponders are working in tandem with your armor, and their integrity is factory new. Next up, Team Two, Britain that's you guys."

The Americans moved aside as the British teams walked up and started getting outfitted into their armor suits, which were carbon copies of their own. The only difference was the names, the flag and the roman numeral two. So they stood back while the Australians, Canadians, and New Zealandrs stood next to their armor, looking it over.

"Do we need your help sir?" one of the Canadians asked.

"Huh, oh well if you think you can put it on by yourself than sure go for it. But I need to actually activate your systems individually and make sure it's linked to your transponders," McKay said. And as soon as he said that the young group immediately started pulling on the armored components quickly and clipping them up and helped one another tighten them up but they had a few problems along the way.

"Bloody piece of…come on!" one of Australians grumbled within earshot of the Americans who were busy messing around with their armor.

"Need a hand?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"If you wouldn't mind," the equally young boy responded as he attempted to tighten up his shoulder plates.

"Here, my armor is your equivalent," Leo said as he walked behind the relatively small guy and started tightening the clips of his armor that he couldn't reach.

"Hey guys come on, find the Limeys who have your version of the armor and show them how it's done," Zach said standing up and walking over to a group of New Zealanders.

"Need a hand ladies?" Ryan asked flirtatiously as he found that the ones with his type of armor were all girls.

"In case you haven't noticed our armor is different than yours Yank," one of the New Zealanders grumbled.

"Oh it can't be that different. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm…"

"We can read you know," the Canadian pilot responded, clipping on her armor's top section and started working on the leg components, "and this stuff is easy enough to put on."

"Just thought I'd offer my help," Ryan grinned as he talked it up with them.

The others immediately fanned out to their respective numbers on the other teams, introducing themselves, helping to put on the armor, more than once doing it wrong and making McKay yell at them for messing up the armor he designed. But eventually the armor was put on, and every one of them was looking themselves over as they waited for McKay to put on the finishing touches by activating the systems that made their suits tick.

"Okay…you are all…good to go, that was fast," he mumbled to himself, checking to make sure that something didn't go wrong with the armor but didn't find anything, "Now, you'll be getting some weapons training before you are beamed up to the Daedalus in orbit and are sent off to…do whatever it is you'll be doing."

"No time for that McKay," a voice they all recognized as Sheppard's voice called out, "We just got some news, they'll have to learn on route."

"On route to where?"

**I think that'll do it for this chapter, I'm giving myself a limit to how much I put into each chapter so I can put out a chapter in a timely manner. So thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. And if you're feeling like it perhaps you could read some of my other stuff.**

**Oh also, I'll be putting out some sketches of the ships, armor, and weapons onto Deviantart in the near future so if you have trouble visualizing any of this you can just have a visual aid.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Learning the art of war, on the job. **


End file.
